Lot 310
by Arya Landford
Summary: Alors que Severus Snape, noble de son état, se retrouve dans une vente aux enchères d'esclaves sexuels il trouve enfin le joyau de son harem. Celui-ci n'est autre que le jeune Harry Potter. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ou la réalité ? Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

Et je vous présente mon dernier chef d'œuvre...non je rigole, j'aurais pu faire mieux pour la fin je le reconnais mais bon...mon cerveau a écrit sans réfléchir...en fait j'ai même pas conscience de ce que j'ai écrit comme fin...bref, passons ce détail. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite...peut-être...peut-être pas... on verra si mon cerveau veut bien coopérer.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser le monde qu"a crée J-K Rowling. Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent.

Résumé: Alors que Severus Snape, noble de son état, se retrouve dans une vente aux enchères d'esclaves sexuels il trouve enfin le joyau de son harem. Celui-ci n'est autre que le jeune Harry Potter. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ou la réalité ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et voici notre lot 309 ! Un corps fin et gracieux. Il se montrera à n'en pas douter un servant des plus obéissant. Les enchères commencent à 2 050 livres…..2 050 livres ? »

Un brouhaha se fit violemment entendre alors que Severus Snape, aristocrate de naissance grimaçait. Il n'aimait pas le bruit mais cet endroit, certes peu accueillant, était le seul qui lui permettrait d'acquérir sa pièce rare. Une pièce maîtresse pour son harem. Le lot 309 faisait partie de la catégorie suprême de la vente, l'un des joyaux. Mais le jeune homme au visage fin, blond et au yeux marrons ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid alors que beaucoup d'hommes se battaient pour l'avoir, montant les enchères à plus de 3 200 livres. Pour l'aristocrate il avait l'air tout à fait banal, peut-être même un peu trop. Il voulait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui lui apporterait du réconfort, de la passion. Il voulait se perdre dans un amas de sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oh il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il se doutait qu'en réalité il cherchait l'amour et l'étreinte d'un homme qui l'aimerait pour celui qu'il était et non pour ce qui allait avec lui. Il saisi son verre de whisky et l'amena à ses lèvres quand son ami de longue date et ancien amant, Lucius Malefoy, s'assit élégamment devant lui. Lucius irradiait de pouvoir et d'une beauté sans pareil mais Snape le trouvait aujourd'hui fade, sans saveur. Leurs étreintes étaient autrefois violentes mais remplies d'amour, alors que maintenant les deux hommes n'étaient reliés que par de l'amitié. Une amitié qui convenait aux deux aristocrates.

« Tu cherches toujours ton joyau ?, demanda l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde en regardant son compère boire une petite gorgée du liquide ambré

\- Je le cherche. »

Lucius regarda son ami sans même cacher sa lueur de tentation dans ses yeux. Même s'il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas, à nouveau, dans un lit ensemble il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce qu'il voyait. Severus Snape n'avait pas changé. Il arborait toujours autant son teint cireux, son nez crochu et ses yeux si noirs que l'on pouvait s'y perdre. Alors que l'aristocrate hautain observait son camarade de table, ce dernier fixait la scène où l'enchère du lot 309 avait pris fin. Il avait été acheté par un certain Igor Karkaroff à 10 000 livres, une somme colossale pour un lot si peu important du point de vue de l'aristocrate aux cheveux gras. Mais rapidement son attention se reporta sur le lot 310 qui venait d'être amené de force sur la scène. Ce fut d'abord la seule chose que les autres pouvaient constataient qui frappa le gentilhomme, sa chevelure de jais donnait au jeune garçon maigre un air sauvage mais ses yeux d'émeraude reflétaient une peur immense. Et c'est cette peur et son innocence évidente qui emprisonnèrent aussitôt Snape. Il était figé sur sa chaise et n'entendait absolument pas le début des enchères, ses yeux suivant lentement les courbes de son vis-à-vis. Il fut alors ramené sur terre par une main caressant son bras. S'attendant à trouver son ami Lucius, il dégagea violemment la main fine en déclarant :

« Nous étions d'accord Lucius…, commença-t-il en fixant la personne à côté de lui. »

En réalité, la main appartenait à Rita Skeeter, une journaliste blonde qui faisait tout pour vendre ses articles. Cette femme le collait dès qu'elle le pouvait, au grand dam de Severus.

« Mon cher Severus, lança-t-elle langoureusement en direction de l'homme froid, le faisant grimacer de dégoût. Vous m'avez manqué vous savez ?…. »

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Reportant son attention sur l'enchère en cours il constata, à son grand soulagement, que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore était vendu. Il leva sa main gauche ornée de l'anneau de la famille Prince pour augmenter les enchères. Celles-ci étaient évaluées à environ 5 200 livres et augmentaient toujours. Mais l'aristocrate aux cheveux gras se fichait royalement de l'argent, il voulait ce petit émeraude dans sa collection, peu importe le prix à payer.

O/O/O/O

Une personne lui tenait tête ! Il osait se mettre en travers de sa route alors qu'il avait enfin trouver le trésor qu'il cherchait depuis des années ! L'ingrat ou plutôt l'ingrate se nommait Ginny Weasley, une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante que Severus Snape détestait. Oh il aimait les rousses ou du moins il en avait aimé une. Lily Evans. Mais elle s'était mariée avec James Potter, un ingrat arrogant et malheureusement aristocrate, tout comme lui. D'après les dires de la noblesse ils avaient eu un enfant, un certain Harry James Potter. Un enfant pourri gâté à n'en pas douter. D'ailleurs, étrangement, ce petit sur la scène lui rappelait James sauf peut-être ses yeux, ils lui rappelaient ceux de Lily. Severus perdit le petit sourire qu'il avait sur le visage depuis que la petite Weasley, dernière de la fratrie, ruminait de rage. Elle n'allait bientôt plus avoir assez d'argent ou même, il en était certain, elle n'avait même pas la somme qu'elle promettait. 16 900 livres était pour elle une somme colossale et sa famille n'allait certainement pas l'aider. Mais ce qui troublait le plus le richissime homme était la ressemblance frappante entre ce jeune garçon et le couple Potter qu'il connaissait bien. Serait-ce lui l'enfant ? Non c'était impossible ! Lily n'aurait jamais acceptée que son fils soit vendu et Potter n'était pas assez fou pour se débarrasser de son seul héritier, cela n'aurait rimé à rien ! Snape ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, il devait être fatigué il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Il était toujours amoureux de Lily, il le savait au fond de lui. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle et de sa famille mais il avait encore des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors maintenant qu'il voyait ce petit il avait l'impression de la revoir. Ce qui était complètement impossible ! Ce gamin ne pouvait PAS être le fils Potter ! Il arborait certes les yeux de Lily et les cheveux de James mais il avait la peau sur les os quand même ! Son allure lui rappellerait presque Peter Pettigrow, un être misérable qui obéissait sans sourciller à son maître. C'est alors que la voix du commissaire priseur le sorti de sa rêverie annonçant l'identité du propriétaire de l'émeraude illuminant la scène.

« 17 300 livres ? 17 300 livres ? Personne ? Adjugé pour Monseigneur Prince, s'écria-t-il en frappant son pupitre de son marteau de juge. »

Severus Snape venait enfin d'acquérir son joyau. Enfin !

O/O/O/O

Harry Potter, jeune garçon de 17 ans, bientôt 18, ne voulait pas y aller. L'homme qui l'avait sorti de sa prison et enchaîné les mains lui poussa le dos très peu gentiment, le forçant à avancer. Il était pieds nus et seulement habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et d'un fin T-shirt noir qui soulignait ses courbes. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, personne n'allait l'acheter. Il était laid, il était un monstre, son oncle lui répétait tellement depuis sa naissance qu'il en était sûr, l'oncle Vernon avait raison. Après tout c'était de sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. De sa faute, à lui et à lui seul.

« Avance, s'écria l'homme le coupant ainsi de ses pensées.

\- Eh, John, comment vas ?, demanda un autre homme que ne connaissait pas Harry

\- Bien, Luc. Mais j'irai encore mieux quand ce p'tit sra ach'té. »

Le fameux Luc fit dériver son regard vers le jeune garçon à la cicatrice, le détaillant de haut en bas, avant de s'approcher de lui et de saisir son menton pour mieux le contempler. Ses yeux reflétaient une lueur presque sauvage, une lueur qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune homme. Il n'avait clairement pas l'air sympathique. Avant même qu'Harry comprenne ce qu'il se passait il se retrouva au bord des coulisses.

« En tout cas il a un joli p'tit minois, on va en tirer un joli p'tit pactole. »

L'homme émit un rire gras, saisissant les chaînes d'Harry dans ses mains. Mais Harry ne voulait pas avancer. Il ne voulait pas devenir une chose sans personnalité pour un homme ou une femme. La bile commença à remonter mais il la ravala, il n'allait et ne devait pas vomir le peu de contenu de son estomac sur la scène. Alors que l'homme continuait de le tirer faiblement, le jeune brun tira dans l'autre sens. Hors de question pour lui d'y aller. Tirant toujours plus fort il voyait le regard de toutes les personnes dans la pièce et fut surpris quand Luc le tira plus violemment, l'envoyant sur le milieu de la scène. Il arriva presque en courant, à petit pas, et baissa la tête. Les larmes montaient, mais il ne devait pas les laisser couler. Pas en face d'eux, de ces nobles remplis d'argent et d'arrogance. Ils se moqueraient de lui. La tête toujours baissée, il entendit la voix du commissaire priseur commençant les enchères.

« Et voici un joli lot, le numéro 310. Une chevelure en bataille qui lui donne un petit air sauvage qui vous fera fondre. Vous ne voudrez qu'une chose, y mettre les doigts. Un corps fin et gracile qui vous ouvre sûrement l'appétit. Je dois vous avouer que si je n'étais pas le vendeur je vous l'aurais bien croqué. Nous commençons les enchères à 9 300 livres. 9 300 livres ? »

Les mains commencèrent à se lever une par une, augmentant les enchères. Apparemment, le prix n'était pas assez élevé pour le commissaire priseur puisqu'il continuait ses louanges sur le jeune Harry.

« Et ses yeux émeraudes ! Ils vous ensorcelleront au premier regard, laissa-t-il supposer alors que l'homme, qui avait amené Harry plus tôt, empoigna les cheveux de ce dernier et lui fit relever la tête de force. »

Grimaçant sous la douleur, le jeune garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair regarda la foule en tremblant. Tous ces regards qui le fixaient avec envie l'écœuraient tout en lui faisant peur, il ne voulait pas être acheté. Pas par eux ! Il fit glisser son regard sur leurs visages. Certains affichaient un air émerveillé, d'autres étaient perdus… Leurs regards lubriques sur son corps lui donnaient froid dans le dos, il voulait partir. Loin. Loin d'eux. À son grand damne, les enchères augmentèrent de plus en plus rapidement. De 2 800 livres elles avaient sautées à plus de 9 300 livres. Et elles ne cessaient d'augmenter. Ses yeux zigzaguaient entre les personnes qui surenchérissaient les uns sur les autres. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas beau. Ses lunettes rondes lui mangeaient presque la moitié de son visage, ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés et ses yeux n'étaient même pas normaux. Il était un monstre comme disait son oncle avant de l'abandonner. Alors que le jeune homme brun se morfondait dans des pensées négatives, une main pâle avec un anneau d'or se leva, promettant encore plus d'argent que les autres. Il valait 12 800 livres ?! Personne n'avait une telle fortune ! Prit d'une curiosité mal avisée, il fixa l'homme aux cheveux sombres dans le fond de la pièce. Une femme blonde avec des lunettes grotesques et un air langoureux sur le visage le regardait, les bras enroulés autour du sien. Elle devait sûrement être sa femme. Le sortant de ses pensées, une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu leva une main gantée d'un velours rose pâle, tenant tête à l'autre homme. Harry perdait pied. Les enchères étaient à plus de 15 200 livres et deux personnes étaient en train de se battre pour l'avoir. Mais petit à petit la main gantée était plus hésitante qu'au début. Le garçon à la cicatrice regarda à nouveau l'homme en sombre. Celui-ci le fixait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la peur submergea le jeune homme. Alors ce serait lui ? Celui qui allait l'acheter serait cet homme ? Et cette femme, qui était-elle ? Sa femme ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ?

Avant même qu'il ne réalise, le commissaire priseur frappa plusieurs fois sur son pupitre et clos ainsi les enchères. C'était fini. Il avait été acheté. Et il valait 17 300 livres ? C'était énorme ! Beaucoup trop à son goût. Relevant la tête, il chercha l'homme au teint pâle mais il était déjà partit.

Harry regagna les coulisses en tremblant. Une telle somme….il ne la méritait pas. Qui était cet homme ? Son visage était méconnu du garçon à lunettes. Il se laissa emmener dans une petite pièce où un homme ne ressemblant absolument pas à celui du fond de la salle conversait avec le maître des enchères, un certain Mondingus Fletcher, sur la somme à régler. Serait-ce lui qui l'avait acheté ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Harry. L'homme avait des cheveux blancs et un front dégarni, ses yeux reflétaient une certaine bienveillance, mettant le jeune garçon en confiance. Son costume était repassé à la perfection et recouvert d'un manteau de haut couturier noir, laissant penser qu'il était plutôt riche. Il tendit alors un chèque au propriétaire des lieux, avant de se tourner vers Harry et partir en direction de la porte.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit-il en partant dans le couloir. »

Harry le suivit docilement et regagna la cour où une luxueuse limousine noire attendait. Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte arrière, invitant silencieusement le jeune garçon à entrer. Celui-ci s'y assit et avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait la porte se referma, le laissant face à l'homme au cheveux sombres.

O/O/O/O

Attendant patiemment dans sa limousine Severus Snape souriait. Il était heureux, même plus qu'heureux. Un petit émeraude allait monter dans sa voiture et n'allait plus le quitter. L'aristocrate aux cheveux de jais allait se faire un plaisir d'apprendre à ce petit chiot à lui obéir, il allait le soumettre avec une grande joie. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans son cher harem la porte de sa limousine s'ouvrit, laissant entrer son bientôt amant dans la voiture. La porte se referma derrière lui alors qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder dans sa direction. Les yeux noirs de Severus et ceux verts de Harry se soudèrent l'un à l'autre et ne bougèrent plus. La fenêtre latérale s'ouvrit derrière Snape, faisant quelque peu sursauter le jeune homme à la cicatrice, et la voix du conducteur se fit entendre.

« Monsieur ? Où désirez-vous aller ?

\- Nous rentrons, Grégory, répondit-il en ne détachant pas les yeux de sa merveille.

\- Bien monsieur. »

La fenêtre tamisée se referma doucement, laissant les deux hommes dans une certaine intimité. Severus détaillait le jeune garçon à lunettes, appréciant tout ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Le corps du garçon à lunettes était certes squelettique, et Severus se jura qu'il allait remédier à cela, mais cela lui apportait une certaine fragilité qui poussait un peu l'aristocrate aux cheveux de jais à prendre soin de lui. Ses cheveux indisciplinés allaient certainement pousser ses servantes au meurtre mais elles sauront faire avec. Quant à ses yeux, ils auraient pu damner un saint. Harry était visiblement mal à l'aise devant l'insistance du regard de l'homme mystérieux. Severus, quant à lui, se perdait dans les méandres de son regard quand la voiture bifurqua en direction de l'entrée de son manoir. Celui-ci était aussi sombre que son possesseur, exposant gracieusement des gargouilles à l'allure sinistre à chaque recoin de la bâtisse. La limousine freina doucement devant l'entrée du manoir, faisant comprendre aux deux occupants qu'ils étaient arrivés. Une des portes de la voiture s'ouvrit et le chauffeur laissa passer son maître qui sortait élégamment. Le vent frais du mois de novembre mordit les joues blanches de l'aristocrate qui se décalait, présentant sa main gauche au jeune homme qui attendait patiemment dans l'habitacle. Celui-ci avait peur. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait hors de cette voiture aux sièges en cuirs. Il ne savait pas si il allait être heureux ici, si cet homme était bon ou non. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance mais bon. Ignorant royalement la main que le comte lui tendait il sortit, à son tour, de la voiture. Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur la devanture du manoir imposant. Il était….lugubre. Le jeune garçon ne trouvait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier l'atmosphère pesante dégagée par l'habitat en face de lui. Il suivit, les mains dans les poches, le maître des lieux qui entrait dans le manoir. Une servante avait ouvert la porte et enlevée le manteau des épaules de son maître avant de proposer silencieusement à Harry d'en faire de même. Mais celui-ci se méfiait. Il pensait qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus ses seuls petits biens qu'étaient ses vêtements. Il n'avait rien d'autre que cela, rien d'autre depuis qu'il avait été mis à la rue. Voyant l'homme sombre le distancer sans un regard il le rattrapa en trottinant. L'homme regagna un magnifique salon, aux tapisseries beiges et dorées, où un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Les fenêtres, recouvertes de fin rideaux blancs, laissaient entrevoir le jardin fleuri à l'extérieur du manoir. Harry avait toujours aimé les fleurs, la verdure, l'air frais qui décoiffait ses cheveux -même s'ils étaient déjà décoiffés de base- alors il ne pu s'empêcher de coller son visage à la vitre pour regarder le simple mais beau jardin. L'hiver était arrivé et les fleurs n'apparaissaient pas à cause du froid mais il aurait sûrement adoré le voir en été. Malheureusement, il ne restera probablement pas très longtemps ici. Après tout personne ne voulait de lui et ses anciens maîtres lui avaient montrés.

Fixant toujours le jardin où le givre fondait, le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se remémora sa vie passé.

 _Flash-back_

L'homme au cheveux noirs le regarda en fronçant le nez. Il n'aimait pas quand le gamin qui lui servait d'esclave sexuel pleurait. Non pas qu'il ressente quoi que ce soit pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille en face de lui mais qu'est-ce que ça le repoussait. Tom Elvis Jedusor empoigna violemment les cheveux du petit garçon de 15 ans et le força à le regarder. Les yeux verts larmoyants rencontrèrent ceux sombres de Jedusor et le plus âgé le lâcha pour lui asséner une violente gifle.

« Je t'interdis de me regarder dans les yeux ! J'ai été clair avec toi et tu m'as désobéi, cria-t-il en se levant pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. »

En vérité même s'il n'en disait rien il ne demandait que ça. Que le petit lui désobéisse, lui permettant de faire de lui ce qu'il aimait véritablement. Après tout il l'avait acheté pour ça et rien d'autre, alors pourquoi se priverait-il ?

Baissant précipitamment son pantalon à mi-mollet, il permit à sa verge de se dresser fièrement devant le visage du brun. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait faire, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il commença à reculer en tâtonnant désespérément pour ne pas s'emmêler dans ses mouvements, mais fut rappelé par la main de Jedusor qui lui agrippait à nouveau les cheveux. L'homme au regard froid tira alors violemment Harry à lui pour lui faire gober entièrement son pénis, alors que le jeune adolescent de 15 ans s'était mis à crier de douleur étouffé.

 _Fin du flash-back_

« 310 ? 310 ?…. Lot 310 ?, s'écria une voix grave de l'autre côté de la salle, faisant sortir Harry de ses pensées. »

Harry était revenu dans le présent. Ses pensées avaient vagabondées vers son passé sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et la voix grave de Severus l'en avait sorti. Mais le nom dont il l'avait appelé lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors voilà ce qu'il était pour lui ? Un vulgaire lot ? Il pensait sûrement comme Tom. Il n'était qu'un jouet sexuel pour tout ces hommes qui ne voulaient que du sexe, et ils ne l'achetaient que pour ça. Pourquoi d'autre ? Il n'était bon qu'à ça. Il se retourna et pu ainsi voir son nouveau maître qui le fixait d'un œil froid et distant. Il avait clairement des barrières pour laisser les autres loin de lui, comme une sorte de coquille par peur d'être blessé. Severus pinça légèrement les lèvres et passa derrière la porte ouverte, faisant silencieusement comprendre au jeune Harry qu'il devait le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta et atterrit dans un bureau où son maître aux cheveux sombres, assit dans un siège en cuir, sortait une petite pile de papiers d'un tiroir qu'il posa en face d'un deuxième fauteuil en cuir. Ledit papier fut suivi d'un stylo élégant en fer -il aurait pu être en or que ça n'aurait rien changé- que l'homme aux cheveux noirs posa sur la pile. Il ne dit rien, se leva et rejoignait le petit bar de la pièce pour se servir un verre de whisky. Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil et n'osa pas toucher les papiers, et encore moins le crayon, il dévia alors le regard sur son nouveau maître qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda-t-il en espérant secrètement que l'homme sombre serait bon avec lui. »

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, se retourna et revint vers le bureau ou plus précisément en direction d'Harry. Il s'arrêta tout près de lui au point de sentir son souffle près de la fermeture de son pantalon. Il devenait étroit d'ailleurs. Les yeux émeraudes qui le fixaient d'en bas, tel un soumis, le décontenancés totalement au point qu'il perde parfois toute raison, toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue. Comme tout à l'heure. Il avait failli le malmener verbalement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi mais dès qu'il avait vu que le garçon rêvassait en regardant à travers la fenêtre il avait, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, été émerveillé. La faible lumière du soleil rencontrant les yeux verts du jeune garçon l'avait perturbé, si bien qu'il n'avait eu qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Mais la rapide lueur de peur, de vide qu'il avait vu dans le regard du brun à lunettes l'avait troublé. Il allait trouver ce qui n'allait pas, mais d'abord, le garçon à la cicatrice devait signer le contrat.

« C'est un contrat….Un contrat de confidentialité, expliqua-t-il en voyant Harry se tendre. »

En entendant l'homme aux cheveux gras déclarer que la petite pile de papier n'était autre qu'un contrat de confidentialité, Harry se demanda quels secrets pouvait bien cacher l'homme. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par la voix grave, lui procurant de petits frissons désagréables. L'homme était derrière lui et le jeune garçon sentait son regard sur sa nuque. Mais il ne bougea pas, attendant la suite des événements.

« Signez-le, vous pourrez en lire l'exemplaire se trouvant dans votre chambre plus tard. Une servante vous sera assignée, elle va vous y emmener où vous prendrez un bain. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

En effet dès qu'il signa les 2 exemplaires du contrat, une femme, en soubrette et tablier blanc, entra dans le spacieux bureau et fit une petite révérence.

« Monsieur vous m'avez fait demander ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, accompagne 310 dans sa chambre. Je veux qu'il prenne un bain, assure-toi que cela soit fait.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit-elle en exécutant à nouveau une courbette. »

Harry serrait les dents, Severus l'avait encore appelé par son numéro de lot. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. C'était à croire qu'il n'avait aucune identité, qu'il n'était plus rien. Il se leva, la tête baissée pour cacher ce que ses yeux reflétaient, et suivit la servante. Dans un silence pesant, Harry fut conduit dans une grande chambre où un lit à baldaquin gris, brodé de fins fils verts, occupait une partie de la pièce et que 2 portes en bois permettaient à l'occupant de rejoindre une salle de bain et un dressing. Celui-ci n'était occupé par aucuns vêtements, laissant supposer au jeune garçon brun qu'une séance shopping allait bientôt avoir lieu. Harry rejoignit la servante dans la pièce blanche où une grande baignoire, pouvant probablement accueillir 3 personnes en même temps, était à présent remplie d'eau moussante. La soubrette se courba alors devant lui et sortit de la pièce sans mot dire. Harry était perplexe. Il savait qu'il était un monstre mais un pestiféré ? Bon, l'oncle Vernon le disait aussi mais quand même. Se déshabillant rapidement il se cala doucement dans la baignoire, soupirant d'extase quand sa peau toucha l'eau chaude et parfumée. Ses nerfs se détendirent petit à petit alors que le jeune homme à lunettes fermait les yeux, sentant la fatigue le gagner.

Les minutes passèrent et Severus entra dans la chambre de son futur amant. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il regagna à grandes enjambées la salle de bain et se figea soudain, voyant le jeune homme dormant dans la baignoire.

O/O/O/O

Severus n'y croyait pas. Ce petit importun était en train de dormir comme un bienheureux, un sourire aux lèvres alors que lui, pauvre malheureux, attendait depuis plusieurs minutes, le désir éveillé. Saisissant la pomme de douche, il actionna l'eau froide et réveilla d'une manière très peu douce le jeune homme. Il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, alors il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille voir ailleurs. Il ne voulait toucher aucun autre corps que celui que possédait l'adolescent.

Ledit adolescent se réveilla en sursaut sous le jet d'eau froide et vit avec effroi son nouveau maître en face de lui, le regard sombre et rempli de désir. Celui-ci coupa brutalement l'eau, ayant vu que son joyau d'amant était réveillé.

« Levez-vous et séchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'attendre un petit cancrelat dans votre genre, 310, fit froidement Severus avant de sortir. »

Harry le regarda partir, la nervosité commençant à l'envahir. Il n'avait aucunement envie que son nouveau maître soit comme celui qu'il l'avait acheté auparavant. Sans cœur et ne voulant que du sexe. Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était de la tendresse, de l'amour… Mais s'il n'était bon qu'à cela ou trop monstrueux pour en recevoir, alors il se contenterait de ce que son maître allait lui donner. Plongé dans ses pensées, ses gestes se firent machinales et robotiques alors qu'il se séchait et enfilait la robe de chambre de la salle de bain. Le jeune Potter avait pris l'habitude des gestes d'un esclave qui devait servir son maître tel qu'il le souhaitait. Il sortit rapidement, la tête baissée et le regard rivé sur le sol, marchant rapidement pour ne pas faire attendre l'homme avant de s'agenouiller et de s'asseoir à même le sol, se soumettant à lui.

Severus, lui, était tourné vers la fenêtre de la chambre, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Il réfléchissait. Des rendez-vous étaient prévus et le plus proche était celui du tailleur qui allait confectionner les habits de la pièce la plus rare de sa collection. Il avait bien quelques chouchous dans son harem mais personne ne valait le petit être qu'il venait d'acquérir. Et il ne laisserait personne lui prendre celui qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de goûter. Entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna pour fixer le jeune garçon qui était déjà agenouillé et attendait patiemment ses ordres, exposant ses jambes aux yeux de son maître. Il avait donc était formé auparavant, pensa Snape. Mais pas de la manière que lui, grand marginal, aimait. Il se devait donc de mettre plusieurs choses au clair avec lui. Severus s'approcha d'une démarche féline de sa petite proie prostrée au sol, avant de saisir son menton du bout des doigts et de le relever vers lui, lui permettant de voir ces yeux si verts qu'il aimait tant.

« Je veux que tu me regardes, toujours, fit-il en passant son pouce sur les lèvres fines de l'adolescent. »

Il voulait les embrasser, les mordre, les goûter. Il voulait enfin connaître la saveur de ce corps si désirable. Mais il devait se montrer patient. Après tout, le tailleur allait bientôt arriver. Au même moment, son majordome arriva accompagné d'une femme un peu ronde.

« Madame Guipire, monsieur, présenta-t-il en s'inclinant. »

Severus lâcha son charmant petit esclave et laissa le champ libre à la femme. Celle-ci entra, après s'être inclinée, avec deux jeunes jumelles aux cheveux noirs et aux sourires niais, poussant deux présentoirs remplis de vêtements en tout genre. Certains avaient des allures grotesques, mais d'autres avaient attirés l'œil calculateur du comte. Harry, lui, attendait patiemment les ordres de celui qu'il appellerait uniquement maître maintenant, les yeux détaillant avec curiosité les bouts de tissus que cette femme avait apportée. Severus était déjà en train de fouiller dans les présentoirs, conversant avec la styliste, pour trouver les tenues parfaites pour son jouet déjà préféré. Les yeux de Harry glissèrent sur son maître aux cheveux sombres, écoutant la voix grave de celui-ci qui dictait ses attentes pour son petit esclave aux yeux verts.

« Il nous faut des sous-vêtements, des pantalons, des chemises, bref, toute une garde-robe et sans oublier les vêtements de cérémonie. Je les veux assez sombres, du vert, du noir, du bleu, etc. Quelque chose qui mette son teint et ses yeux en valeur.

\- Bien monsieur le comte, s'inclina respectueusement la styliste. Je vous ferais parvenir le tout cet après-midi.

\- Bien. Donnez-lui des vêtements pour la journée, il est hors de question que je le voie avec les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos tout à l'heure. »

Harry baissa la tête en direction du sol, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. Sa famille ne lui avait jamais rien donnée et son ancien maître avait tout gardé pour son nouvel esclave, un joujou qu'il avait acquit alors que l'adolescent qu'il était lui appartenait encore. Et les vendeurs qui l'avaient vendus n'allaient pas utiliser leur argent pour lui permettre d'avoir une hygiène et une garde-robe descentes, cela serait véritablement du gâchis pour eux. Et puis, de toute manière, sa famille leur avait dit de l'oublier dans un coin, qu'ils n'y gagneraient rien à le vendre. Mais Fletcher avait vite vue les monceaux d'argent qu'il allait s'offrir en voyant les yeux verts du garçon à la cicatrice. Alors que le garçon se remémorait quelques douloureux souvenirs de sa famille, la dame replète avançait vers elle, un ensemble sombre pour le jeune garçon dans les mains. Elle savait très bien que l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs préférait les couleurs sombres et neutres que les couleurs criardes qu'elle avait emmenée, mais elle avait essayée, même un peu, de rendre ce foyer un peu plus aimable et à la mode, comme les jeunes disaient aujourd'hui.

« Jeune homme ?, demanda la styliste en regardant Harry, s'étant rendue compte que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas prit la chemise et le jean. »

Ce dernier sursauta alors, remontant rapidement la tête en direction de la femme. Il allait avoir des problèmes, il le sentait. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il croisa le regard noir et froid de son nouveau maître qui s'était retourné vers lui en ne voyant aucune réaction du garçon devant les vêtements chers et fins. Se relevant, tremblant, il prit du bout des doigts l'ensemble, fit un rapidement et petit « merci » et se dirigea presque en courant dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Se laissant lourdement tomber au sol, il reprit avec peine sa respiration, ses pensées se mêlant les unes aux autres dans une petite crise d'angoisse. Harry revivait tout ses souvenirs les uns après les autres avec tellement de fracas qu'il en perdait pied. Il aurait aimé ne jamais être acheté, il aurait aimé mourir de faim dans sa petite cellule, ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour et mourir avec tous ses souvenirs sombres et douloureux. Malheureusement, les souhaits ne sont parfois pas réalisés et la preuve en était l'état du garçon à la cicatrice qui pleurait silencieusement, assis par terre, la tête dans les mains, maudissant son existence en silence. Tout à coup, des coups et la porte tremblante firent sursauter le jeune homme à lunettes.

« Dépêche-toi, je ne me répéterai pas, fit la voix si reconnaissable de son maître, arrêtant les coups contre la porte en bois. »

L'esclave sexuel, parce que c'est ce qu'il était, se leva avec une rapidité déconcertante du sol et enfila tout aussi rapidement les habits sombres avant de sortir de la pièce, ayant complètement oublier les larmes salées qui coulaient encore sur son visage, séchant progressivement. Il n'avait pas voulu faire attendre son maître, il avait déjà fait assez de bêtises comme cela, il n'allait pas allonger la liste de punition encore plus. Se positionnant à terre, dans les règles qu'il avait appris, il attendit, la tête baissée, que les reproches et les ordres fusent. Mais ils ne vinrent pas. Hésitant, le jeune garçon à l'étrange cicatrice releva la tête et croisa le regard hautain et froid de Severus qui le fixait, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Je n'aime pas me répéter jeune homme. Il va falloir que tu mettes un peu plus du tien dans ton travail et ton apprentissage si tu veux que je sois content de toi.

-Oui maître, murmura Harry en se rendant compte que son maître lui avait ordonné de le regarder et non de baisser la tête comme un vulgaire soumis. »

Les yeux verts fixaient sans sourciller le comte qui ne se lassait décidément pas de regarder les éclats de lapis-lazuli dans l'émeraude du regard du plus jeune. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le jeune Potter éveillait en lui un instinct depuis longtemps enfoui au plus profond de lui. Et il était temps pour lui de laisser libre court aux envies que le jeune garçon lui donner. S'approchant à pas de félin de son esclave sexuel, il lui tourna doucement autour, son regard glissant sur chaque forme de son corps frêle, le désir affluant en vague. S'arrêtant derrière lui, il s'exclama d'une voix grave, chargée de désir :

« Sur le lit. Couche-toi sur le dos. »

Harry frémit, il savait déjà ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il aurait aimé que cet homme ne soit pas comme les autres. Ne voulant que du sexe. Il se leva néanmoins et rejoignit le lit, où il se coucha sur le dos, comme son maître au visage de craie lui avait ordonné. Et il attendit que la sentence vienne. Une sentence qui ne vint pas, ou du moins pas comme il le pensait. Le matelas s'était affaissé sous le poids d'un deuxième corps qui le rejoignit, un souffle caressant son visage où ses yeux fermés se refusaient à montrer ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se mordillait les lèvres à sang pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas faire ça maintenant, pas aussi tôt, mais tel était son destin.

Severus se posta au-dessus de son nouveau jouet, fixant avec avidité la sensualité du corps fin en dessous de lui. Il était prêt à le posséder là maintenant, entièrement, et à jamais. Se penchant petit à petit vers les lèvres rougies et pleines de son petit esclave, il l'embrassa avec hargne, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche. Un gémissement plaintif fut avaler par l'homme riche qui commença à ouvrir la chemise de son petit jouet. Il lui avait fait mettre plus tôt mais maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu autant de temps, tout ça pour faire sortir Mme Guipire et les deux jumelles. Les boutons étant défaits les uns après les autres, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur le torse du garçon alors que l'autre s'attaquait déjà à la fermeture du pantalon, qui glissa rapidement au sol avec le boxer. Ses mains tremblaient tellement il était fébrile, il le voulait, son corps le demandait là, maintenant. Lâchant les lèvres meurtries du jeune garçon aux yeux verts émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément, le regard chargé de douleur, d'appréhension et de tristesse aux quels l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs ne fit pas attention. Il suivait des yeux le cheminement de sa main sur le flanc de son nouvel amant, la faisant descendre jusqu'à rencontrer son membre tendu qu'il évita soigneusement pour atteindre un autre point sensible se trouvant au niveau des fesses. Il avait imaginé ce derrière rebondi dès qu'il avait croisé le regard du jeune homme et à présent il le voulait, et il l'aurait. Sans même lubrifier ses doigts, il en rentra deux, rapidement suivit par un troisième, alors que le garçon à la cicatrice gémissait et grimaçait de douleur. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Son maître avait les rênes en main et il devait les y laisser ou il pourrait en mourir, comme son ancien maître lui avait fait auparavant comprendre. Alors le jeune homme ferma violemment les yeux, une grimace de douleur toujours marquée sur le visage, se retenant encore et toujours de pleurer. Mais, rapidement, ces mêmes larmes dévalèrent le long de son visage alors que son maître au regard sombre le pénétrait lentement de son membre dur et suintant. Le pauvre Harry ne ressentait aucun plaisir dans cet acte, il n'était que douleur et tristesse, alors que l'homme ténébreux soupirait de bien-être, enfoncé dans ce fourreau de chaire chaude et étroite. Il ressentait le besoin de bouger, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Partant d'abord d'un rythme lent, il atteignit progressivement un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu, tapant encore et toujours la prostate du jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de son maître, il ne pouvait pas contester le plaisir que celui-ci lui faisait ressentir, mais il voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'il se répande et qu'il le laisse tranquille. Son vœux fut exaucé, son maître se répandit en lui dans un râle, s'enfonçant entièrement dans les chaires de son esclave sexuel préféré, avant de tomber lourdement sur lui, la respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur. Harry, sous le corps lourd, ne bougea pas, n'émit aucun son. Il attendit que l'homme aux yeux onyx se lève enfin et sorte de la chambre pour aller voir les autres esclave qu'il avait, car il devait indubitablement en avoir. Il attendit calmement et sentit plus qu'il ne vit son nouveau maître se lever pour regagner la salle de bain. À peine la porte de celle-ci refermée, l'eau se fit entendre et Harry ne bougea toujours pas de l'endroit où il était, attendant que son maître lui dise ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse. Celui-ci quitta la pièce, après avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillé, sans même jeter un regard sur le corps du garçon secoué de tremblements incessants.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry regarda péniblement le plafond. Il avait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ce qu'il venait de voir était un rêve où la réalité ? Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir où il se trouva mais une nausée le prit violemment dès qu'il essaya, le poussant à attendre quelques minutes que son mal de tête et de ventre cessent pour prendre connaissance de son environnement. S'apprêtant à réitérer sa recherche et découverte, une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Ron se fit entendre.

« Debout Harry ! Tu as 5 minutes pour te lever si tu veux pas être en retard pour potions. Snape va te tuer autrement, s'exclama la voix de son ami, partant déjà pour les cachots. »

* * *

Et voili voilou les petits loups, en espérant que cela vous ait plu...un petit commentaire pour la route ne serait pas de refus juste pour être sûre qu'elle soit appréciée...ou pas du tout même, c'est bien aussi de donner son avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien, voici enfin le second chapitre de Lot 310, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendait et le voilà enfin...même si personnellement, je ne suis pas très fière de celui-ci...pas autant que le chapitre 1. Enfin bref, passons, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas et que vous serez toujours, voire encore plus, fan de Lot 310. Je ne sais pas encore comment va se passer le chapitre 3 alors un peu de patience, vous saurez probablement tout en détail dans quelques chapitres futurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grommelant, les yeux toujours fermés, le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se leva de son lit en maudissant le professeur de potions et le directeur à la longue barbe. Quelle bonne idée avaient-ils eus de leur donner un cours de potion dès la sortie du sommeil. Merveilleux réveil, vraiment. Un merveilleux réveil qui gâchait la vie du Survivant soit dit en passant. Rien de plus naturel en vérité, il suffisait de mettre le visage du Mangemort, même en photo, devant lui et il avait des idées noires. Alors imaginez sa réaction quand il se trouve en face de lui, dans la même pièce ! Explosion assurée, vraiment. Et c'est ce qui attendait les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard en sixième année ce lundi. Comme chaque lundi. Et celui-ci n'allait pas faire exception à la règle, Harry en était certain.

Et il avait raison. Plus ou moins. Car à peine fut-il rentrer dans la salle de classe que le professeur de potions le fusillait du regard comme si sa seule présence lui donnait des envies meurtrières. Oh Harry savait qu'il ressemblait à l'être que l'homme aux cheveux gras détestait probablement le plus au monde, c'est-à-dire James Potter, son défunt père. Mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'était pas son paternel, il était Harry Potter, le Survivant. Un jeune garçon ayant grandi dans une famille qui le détestait et l'utilisait comme s'il n'était qu'un elfe de maison, qui le traitait de monstre à tout bout de champ alors qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il n'était en vérité qu'un jeune garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, si on oubliait ses pouvoirs magiques bien-sûr et son rôle dans ce monde sorcier. Certes, il répondait toujours à la hargne de l'homme aux yeux onyx mais c'était plus fort que lui. Seulement, ce jour-là, le jeune homme était véritablement éreinté. Les cauchemars n'avaient de cesse de hanter ses nuits, lui provoquant des vertiges, des hauts-le-cœurs, des maux de têtes impressionnants… Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas toute l'année si cela continuait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment commander son cerveau. Morphée avait décidé de jouer avec son sommeil et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire échouer les plans de cet être féerique. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, il releva la tête vers le tableau sous le brouhaha des discussions de ses camarades et le haussement de ton du Mangemort. Il s'attendait déjà à recevoir en plein visage ce que le professeur gardait en lui pour son unique usage, et qu'il utilisait avec un sadisme hors du commun. Mais, contre toute attente, l'homme aux cheveux gras et noirs comme la nuit, ne demanda que le silence et continua son cours en ignorant profondément le jeune garçon.

À la bonne heure !

Il allait donc pouvoir s'amuser. Enfin, s'amuser autant qu'il le pouvait parce qu'on était en potions quand même. S'amuser en présence de Severus Snape relevait sûrement de l'impossible. En fait, non pas sûrement se dit le jeune garçon, c'était sûr et certain ! Sortant un parchemin et sa plume, il commença à gribouiller des formes sans queue ni tête qui ne représentaient, pour l'œil extérieur rien, mais pour lui, cela lui permettait de se détendre et pouvoir réfléchir. Oui ! Réfléchir ! Harry Potter savait réfléchir et alors ? Il n'était pas complètement inculte, faut pas croire.

Recouvrant rapidement ses gribouillis de cercles noirs, la tête sur la main, ses pensées divaguèrent vers ce rêve qu'il avait fait durant la nuit. Un rêve qu'il se souvenait puisqu'il était beaucoup trop horrible. Horrible puisqu'il était près de Severus Snape, qu'il était son soumis. Son professeur de potions était son maître ! Arrêtant son gribouillis, un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il n'arrive à le contrôler. Visiblement, ses anciens rêves avaient une certaine répercussion sur sa santé mentale. Une répercussion néfaste, et c'était sûrement l'œuvre de Voldemort. Oui, c'était sûr et certain, personne n'irait montrer Severus embrassant Harry… Attendez, quoi ? Plongeant son regard dans la couche d'encre noire étendue sur le papier, le jeune Survivant grimaça. Oui il avait été embrassé par son professeur. Oui. Il avait même été violé par lui. Violé !

Et sans que personne ne comprenne, le jeune garçon et futur adulte -sauf s'il mourrait durant la guerre- sortit de la salle de cours en courant.

Snape ne l'arrêta pas. Non, il le laissa sortir de la salle sans même lever la tête de ses copies, mais il avait sentit. Il avait sentit son départ et il avait aussi, et surtout, sentit une force magique près de lui. C'était une force qui le poussait à rejoindre son élève et ce, même s'il le détestait. Mais cela était au-delà de ses forces. Lui ? Severus Snape, professeur honni de Poudlard, devait se lever pour s'assurer que Saint Potter allait bien ? Il ne fallait pas abuser sur le whisky pur feu quand même.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, une force l'envoyait encore et toujours vers le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts. Alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, il avait cru le voir mais cela n'était qu'une illusion, un phénomène complètement imaginé par son cerveau. Il avait encore et toujours l'impression de l'apercevoir à chaque coin de couloir, lui et ses formes qu'il prenait maintenant le temps de savourer du regard. Et cela s'était compliqué quand Harry était entré dans la salle de potion. Lui, ses yeux verts, cette puissance magique qu'il dégageait, ses cheveux indisciplinés que Severus rêvait de prendre entre ses doigts... Toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient étaient ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision, celle de faire comme si le garçon n'existait pas. Cela lui en coûtait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mais une question revenait en boucle dans l'esprit du Mangemort : pourquoi avait-il ces sentiments qui le taraudaient dès qu'il était en présence du jeune homme ? La journée précédente encore il ne ressentait rien pour ce cornichon de pacotille, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tant bien que mal, le professeur força la classe à retrouver un semblant de calme et baissa la tête vers ses parchemins encore vierges de toute encre rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage de son élève avant qu'il parte. Un visage où transparaissait le dégoût, la souffrance, la tristesse mais aussi de la solitude. Serrant sa plume, il força son bras à bouger pour ne pas flancher et retrouver son élève pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre les toilettes, pour fuir cet homme qui l'avait marqué dans un rêve. Le fuir lui et ce souvenir qui hantait ses pensées. Pour le moment du moins, parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de ces images. Ces images qui défilaient, lui montrant l'homme aux cheveux sombres et luisants de graisse monter sur le lit, le plaquer sur la surface du matelas et le prendre sans véritable délicatesse après l'avoir rapidement préparé avec ses doigts, sans même un lubrifiant. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Harry arriva dans les toilettes et vomit tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des WC. Il fallait vraiment qu'il les fasse partir. Tremblant, il s'écroula à même le sol et laissa les larmes couler, le front sur le mur froid des toilettes. Certes c'était un rêve, et cela ne resterait qu'un rêve, mais il avait l'impression et la sensation que c'était vrai. Que l'homme avait réellement touché son corps et l'avait marqué à l'intérieur même de sa chaire. Ses larmes et sa tristesse prenant de l'ampleur, il finit par s'endormir adossé au coin du mur, secoué de tremblements.

Quand il se réveilla, Harry se trouvait toujours dans les toilettes où ses jambes l'avaient emmenées. Il avait bien dormi cette fois, mieux que durant cette nuit où l'homme l'avait pris dans son rêve. Dans son cauchemar plutôt. Fermant les yeux, il prit une décision. Il était indéniable que ce n'était personne d'autre que Voldemort qui jouait avec lui. Il était indéniable qu'il fallait qu'il se défende à l'aide de l'Occlumencie. Une Occlumencie qu'il ne gérait pas, une Occlumencie qu'il avait essayé d'apprendre avec l'homme qu'il détestait. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour stopper ces rêves dus à son lien avec le Maître des Mangemorts, et s'il n'avait vraiment que cela pour l'aider, alors soit. Il allait devoir faire des efforts, s'entraîner pour arriver à stopper ces maudits rêves qui ne cessaient de revenir en boucle sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Et pour cela, il allait certainement devoir arrêter les cours pour se consacrer, par la même occasion, à son entraînement.

Suite à sa décision prise pour le bien de sa santé, le jeune sorcier se leva pour rejoindre la salle sur demande. Il était temps qu'il s'entraîne. Il allait bientôt mourir, non ? Alors autant mourir avec toute son énergie et ses capacités magiques que sans. Sa baguette dans la main, il tourna le poignet pour faire apparaître un pantin. Celui-ci pouvait utiliser la magie, et il le lui montra bien vite car avant même de comprendre il lui avait lancé le sort de Légilimencie. C'était maintenant à lui, Survivant du monde sorcier, de se protéger pour l'empêcher de fouiller sa tête. Car toutes les informations allaient directement à la salle sur demande qui envoyait alors lesdites informations au seul être qui contrôlait l'école, le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Mais ça, le jeune sorcier l'ignorait. Il ne connaissait pas véritablement le vieil homme contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. Il ne savait pas, par exemple, que le miroir du Rized n'avait pas était transféré dans un endroit plus sûr mais qu'il était, en réalité, encore dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire. Seulement, il était bien caché et invisible à toute magie. Il ne savait pas non plus que le directeur complotait quelque chose, quelque chose que personne ne savait, que personne ne se doutait, pas même un peu.

Le jeune homme aux lunettes identiques à celles de son père essaya donc tant bien que mal de stopper l'accès à ses souvenirs. Mais en vain. Il finit par s'effondrer à même le sol, le regard rivé vers le plafond et la respiration coupée, hachée.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant ses maudits cours avec l'homme froid des cachots l'année dernière, il ne vit pas un homme à la longue barbe entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de lui. Il ne perçut son arrivée que quand il vit sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, le fixant avec des yeux lumineux, ses infaillibles étincelles dans le regard. Reconnaissant celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, Harry se releva aussitôt, non sans chanceler par son manque de force. Il avait peut-être un peu trop pousser sur ses limites, si bien qu'il était épuisé.

« Bonjour Harry, fit le vieil homme de sa voix paternel.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Alors c'est ce que tu as choisi ? De ne plus suivre les cours et t'entraîner ?

\- Oui monsieur, il est préférable que je m'entraîne pour vaincre Voldemort et sauver autant de vie que je le pourrais.

\- Très bien, acquiesça l'homme après un long silence pesant. Mais je voudrais que tu sois présent durant les cours de potions. De plus, le professeur Snape t'enseignera la magie noire, je l'en informerai. »

Le jeune garçon ne dit mot, consentant silencieusement. Il savait très bien que l'homme ne l'écouterait pas de toute manière alors il abdiqua. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il allait voir plusieurs fois le professeur de potions ne lui faisait clairement pas plaisir. Cependant, il n'avait pas la force de contester les dires de son aîné qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Une dernière chose Harry, dit-alors l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lunes en se retournant vers lui, j'aimerais que tu assistes aux repas du soir tous les jours, alors ne sois pas absent. »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, le puissant sorcier était parti de la salle sur demande, laissant là le jeune garçon à la bouche ouverte, prêt à montrer son désaccord. Il n'en avait donc pas le droit d'après ce qu'il venait de voir. Soupirant d'un air las, il se laissa à nouveau tomber à terre en commençant à fermer les yeux. Il avait besoin de sommeil, vraiment besoin. Entendant son souhait silencieux, la salle fit apparaître un somptueux et confortable lit à baldaquin où il pourrait passer une agréable et longue nuit. Affichant un petit sourire de satisfaction face au fait qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer, le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice força son corps à se remettre debout pour rejoindre le matelas moelleux qui n'attendait que lui. Et alors qu'il fermait les paupières, prêt à se détendre dans les bras de Morphée, une horloge fit raisonner les murs, empêchant le sorcier de dormir. Ouvrant un œil, il fixa l'heure et maudit silencieusement Dumbledore. Il était l'heure du dîner et il devait, d'après les demandes du vieil homme, s'y diriger pour prendre le repas en compagnie de ses camarades comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il n'allait, à partir de maintenant, qu'assister rarement aux cours. Soufflant rageusement dans son oreiller, il en mit un deuxième sur sa tête et essaya de se replonger dans son sommeil. Mais en vain. Il allait apparemment devoir assister au repas dans la Grande Salle.

En soi, le repas s'était plutôt bien passé. Chacun l'avait regardé comme si des cornes lui étaient poussés sur la tête, et Harry en avait juste assez des regards des élèves sur sa personne. Il avait mangé un peu de purée et un petit morceau de poulet à toute vitesse, et cela sous le regard mécontent d'Hermione. Mais, à vrai dire, il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose quand il s'était levé du banc et rejoint la porte de la Grande Salle, c'était son lit. Un petit lit douillet, moelleux, chaud, où il pourrait se reposer jusqu'au petit matin. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Car en entrant sous la couverture, il ne sentit aucune chaleur mais bel et bien une fraîcheur intense qui irradiait des draps, procurant des frissons désagréables tous le long de son corps. Il allait peut-être avoir du mal à dormir finalement.

Suite à cette pensée, un picotement se fit sentir entre ses deux yeux et sur sa nuque et une sensation gênante apparut au niveau de sa langue, l'engourdissant. Le sorcier n'y prêta pas réellement attention, c'était certainement la fatigue et rien d'autre. Il allait se tourner, fermer les yeux, s'endormir et tout ira pour le mieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Ouvrant les yeux comme il le put, Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait pleuré. Ses paupières étaient collées suite aux traînées salées qui avaient recouvertes ses joues. Pour quelle raison avait-il pleuré déjà ? Puis tout lui revint comme un flash. Son maître, Severus Snape, l'avait violé. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour le jeune garçon qu'un maître le prenne de force, mais cela était toujours désagréable, mêlant tristesse, douleur et anéantissement en un maelstrom de sensations horrifiantes les unes avec les autres. Il allait sûrement en faire des cauchemars et ressentirait à nouveau du dégoût pour sa personne, ou encore pour celle de celui qui venait de l'acheter, comme tous les autres. Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, maintenant qu'il l'avait goûté, qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Qu'arriverait-il au jeune garçon aux yeux si verts, si envoûtants pour la gente masculine ?

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'avez aimé. Je m'excuse aussi du long moment d'attente entre chaque chapitres et du contenu quelque peu raisonnable pour celui-ci. Enfin bref, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'essaierais de vous répondre le plus rapidement possible malgré les épreuves de BAC. Salut salut !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tous le monde ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir puisque j'en ai rapidement parlé à la fin du chapitre, j'ai passé le BAC...et je l'ai ! Enfin bref, voici le chapitre 3, je sais il est assez court, mais c'est fais exprès, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste, je ne pense pas que je vais continuer de faire un chapitre lot 310 et l'autre Harry sorcier. Je vais sauter des jours où je ne pense pas qu'il se serai beaucoup de choses intéressantes et les introduirai dans le chapitre d'après.

Voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que Harry se posait une et milles questions, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit silencieusement. Il n'entendit donc pas la porte, ni ne vit le garçon entrer dans la pièce. Mais l'homme à la peau noire, aux pommettes hautes et aux yeux en amandes, lui, l'avait vu. À vrai dire, il était venu pour ça, voir ce nouvel arrivant. Tous le monde pensait qu'il était un nouveau banal dans le harem. Ce n'était, après tout, pas la première fois que le maître ramenait de nouveaux esclaves. Mais le fait qu'il était complètement nu dans le lit le surprit. D'habitude, quand le maître ramener un homme qu'il venait de trouver, il ne le toucher pas tout de suite. D'ordinaire, il prenait le temps de travailler avec lui les règles, pour le rendre un peu plus confiant. Mais là, visiblement, son maître n'était pas passé par la case officielle, il l'avait rapidement fait sien. Blaise comprit rapidement que tous s'étaient trompés. Le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui, qui devait avoir 16 ans, était certes un nouveau, mais pas un nouveau comme les autres. Ou le maître ne l'aurait jamais touché.

C'est avec cette affirmation que le grand garçon de 16 ans s'assit sur le bord du lit, provoquant involontairement des tremblements chez celui aux cheveux en bataille. Severus Snape n'avait, apparemment, pas pris de pincettes avec lui et l'avait fait sien de force. Cela ne plaisait pas particulièrement au jeune garçon qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre d'Harry. Voulant essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, Zabini ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Salut. »

Un long silence s'installa après cette réplique tout à fait normale de la part de l'esclave Blaise. Visiblement, le garçon n'allait pas ouvrir la bouche mais les tremblements avaient cessés, ce qui fit un peu plaisir au jeune homme, fixant toujours la silhouette recroquevillée dans le lit, sous la fine couverture.

« Tu viens à peine d'arriver que tu es déjà le centre de l'attention, fit-il dans un sourire. Je dis pas ça pour te stresser hein. »

Blaise tournait en rond, il détestait parler pour ne rien dire. Se tapant mentalement la tête, il ouvrit la bouche, près à reparler quand il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda une petite voix, au point que le jeune homme à la peau mate se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. »

Harry ne bougeait pas, et il ne comptait pas bouger pour être franc avec lui-même. Il pouvait très bien s'imaginer le drap blanc recouvert de sang, de son sang. Son nouveau maître ne l'avait pas pris avec douceur après tout, alors c'était compréhensible. Au début, quand il avait entendu la voix du garçon qui s'était assis sur le lit, il s'était promis de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Il avait prévu de ne rien dire, à la base. Mais sa promesse était vite partit aux oubliettes quand il l'avait entendu baragouiner des choses sans intérêt. Alors il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il ne voulait qu'être seul, alors qu'on lui fiche la paix bon sang ! Qu'on le laisse se morfondre ! Mais le garçon avait tout fait capoter.

« Te fais sortir, c'est déjà bien, le fit sortir de ses pensées une voix près de lui. Ce n'est pas en te morfondant que tu vas pouvoir avancer.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! »

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry s'était redressé et le regardait avec le regard flamboyant. Avancer ? Mais il ne le pourrait que quand on le laissera tranquille, que s'il peut partir. Et ça, personne ne pouvait comprendre, personne ne pouvait le comprendre lui.

« Tu crois que tu es le seul à être passé par là ? Tu te trompes, et lourdement. Le maître n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, alors excuse-le. »

Un petit rire sans joie franchit les lèvres du garçon à lunette. Il ne faisait pas ça d'habitude ? Eh bien, pourtant, son nouveau maître avait l'air de s'y connaître au sexe sans saveur. Alors l'excuser ? Hors de question ! Il savait qu'il allait recommencer. Et toujours sans gentillesse, comme les autres.

« L'excuser ? Jamais ! Tu ignores ce que ça fait de ne pas vouloir être un esclave sexuel, et d'avoir toujours été violé…. !

\- Non, coupa Blaise, je sais ce que ça fait. Comme tous le monde ici. Maître Snape a été notre rédemption. Il nous a aidé à nous débarasser de cette peur, de ce dégoût constant pour les autres et nous-mêmes. Il a su trouver les gestes et les mots pour nous faire sortir la tête de l'eau dans laquelle on était tous en train de se noyer. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois faire. Il a un don. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a pris sans tendresse cette fois qu'il va recommencer. Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Toi non plus tu n'en sais rien ! »

Harry affichait clairement toute la hargne d'un Gryffondor. Cependant, il savait très bien que le garçon face à lui avait raison, comme il avait tort. Mais les événements précédents, ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé, le poussait à croire que celui que tous les esclaves avaient l'air de vénérer allait recommencer. Il ne se satisferait pas d'une seule fois. Blaise, quant à lui, voulait faire changer d'avis le jeune homme. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que leur maître n'était pas un mauvais maître. Et pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il le fasse sortir de cette chambre.

« Va t'habiller, fit-il en se levant. Il faut qu'on aille manger. »

Et sans attendre de réponse il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mais alors que Harry croyait qu'il était enfin tranquille, Blaise attendit derrière la porte pendant plusieurs minutes, voire plusieurs heures. Ils étaient à présent en retard pour le déjeuner et ils allaient sûrement en payer le prix. Effectivement, alors que l'horloge sonnait 14h, Severus Snape apparu au fond du couloir. Il resplendissait de colère tout en se dirigeant dignement dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'attends le nouvel arrivant maître, répondit rapidement Blaise en s'agenouillant.

\- Es-tu entré ?

\- Oui maître. Il est dans son lit, prostré, comme s'il avait mal. »

Blaise ne pouvait se douter à quel point il avait raison. Harry avait mal. Mal au cœur, parce qu'il avait eu de l'espoir. Mais c'était un espoir vain, comme toujours. Et, bien-sûr, il avait aussi mal là où l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'avait touché. Il ne voulait plus ressentir toute cette douleur, mais c'était son destin, ce qu'il méritait. On ne pouvait pas lui offrir autre chose que cela. Severus, lui, en entendant les mots de son esclave à la peau mate chancela. Il savait qu'il y était allé un peu fort. Il aurait dû se retenir, comme avec les autres. Mais le désir avait été trop grand et il n'avait pu. Il se décida alors, enfin, à entrer dans l'antre.

Là, il découvrit que, effectivement, le lot 310 était recroquevillé sur lui-même, semblant souffrir. L'homme aux cheveux raides s'en voulu. Il ignorait le passé du jeune garçon et il allait falloir qu'il le découvre s'il voulait le guérir de cette douleur. Pour cela, il avait déjà demandé à recevoir toutes les informations disponibles sur le jeune homme. Pour le moment, il n'avait encore rien reçu, alors il allait devoir faire sans. Mais le garçon aux yeux verts envoûtants ne devait pas rester ici, dans cette chambre, seul. S'approchant silencieusement pour que son joyau ne le fuit, il s'assit sur le lit, là où Blaise était auparavant installé. Ainsi, Harry cru que Zabini était revenu. Se retournant pour envoyer l'esclave allait voir ailleurs s'il y était, il se figea en voyant que, en vérité, ce n'était pas celui qu'il croyait mais plutôt celui qu'il voulait fuir. Aussitôt, le jeune esclave recula du mieux qu'il le pût, le plus loin possible de cet homme. Une peur immense et soudaine le prit au ventre alors qu'il reculait jusqu'à la tête de lit, y collant son dos. Severus, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il savait que s'il essayait d'arrêter la fuite du garçon en faisant un geste brusque, il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses plutôt que de les améliorer. Ainsi, il ne fit que fixer celui qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à James.

« Tu n'es pas allé manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?, fit hargneusement le garçon, a contrario du Lord, qui était calme. »

Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement la manière dont son esclave lui parlait, mais il pouvait comprendre. C'était sûrement ainsi que le garçon se protégeait.

« Tu es déjà assez maigre, tu devrais penser à ta santé.

\- Mais vous vous entendez ?, s'écria Harry après un rire sans joie, rempli de dégoût. Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous venez de me violer et vous voulez me faire croire que vous penser à mon bien-être ? Laissez-moi rire ! Vous êtes comme tous les autres, toujours à ne penser qu'au sexe et à votre petite personne. Vous vous fichez bien de ceux qui vous entoure ! »

Ah, nous y voilà, pensa le noble maître. Ils arrivaient sur un sujet sensible qui faisait visiblement mal au jeune homme, puisque des larmes dévalaient maintenant le long des joues de son lot 310. Et cette constatation faisait mal à l'homme sombre. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au garçon. Il pouvait très bien deviner qu'il serait beaucoup plus beau avec un sourire qu'avec ces larmes. L'homme ne fit pas un geste de réconfort en direction du garçon, pas un seul. Il le laissa crier sur lui pendant un moment, silencieux. Il l'écoutait. Tout ce que le garçon lui crachait au visage était à présent enregistré dans un coin de sa mémoire, au cas où. Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que Severus Snape ne fasse un mouvement. Il ne bougea pas une seule seconde, regardant toujours son joyau, sans sourciller. Il n'avait pas répondu à une seule des provocations qu'il lui avait lancé, il s'était contrôlé, non sans mal. Et finalement, Harry s'était tût, toujours en larme. Severus s'était alors approché de lui, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il avait l'impression comme avec un animal craintif, encore à l'état sauvage. Et c'était ce qu'était Harry en ce moment, dans un sens. Il n'avait personne à qui s'accrocher, ni un endroit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une maison. Voulant faire changer cela, Severus posa doucement et tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, comme pour le réconforter. Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, se laissa faire. Il n'afficha aucun dégoût pour cette main qui lui caressait affectueusement la tête. Il ne ressentait que la tendresse dans ce geste. Mais, bien vite, ce moment fut de courte durée.

« Repose-toi. Je te ferais venir un plat, et je veux que tu le mange. »

Sur ces mots, le noble homme se leva et aida celui qu'il appellerait toujours lot 310 et ce, pour un long moment, à se coucher. Il voulait le réconforter, c'était un besoin qu'il ressentait, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude de tels sentiments, il créait l'habituelle distance qu'il imposait avec autrui. C'est ainsi que Severus Snape sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir volé un baiser à son joyau, gâchant ce moment qui avait quelque peu détendu le garçon.

O/O/O/O

Harry se réveilla, un mal de tête atroce lui martelant le crâne. Il avait encore fait un maudit rêve. Mais cette fois, celui qu'il appelait le bâtard graisseux avait été un tant soit peu gentil et appréciable. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que Severus Snape serait ainsi dans la réalité, ce serait trop demander. L'engourdissement de la langue quand il s'était couché, et les autres symptômes, avaient disparus, laissant comprendre au sorcier qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était que la fatigue.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas, ou pas d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Et pour les nouveaux arrivants, bienvenue dans l'histoire du Lot 310 !


	4. Chapter 4

*arrive complètement essoufflée*

Hello tous le monde ! ... Je n'ai aucune excuse concernant le retard conséquent de Lot 310 si ce n'est la procrastination ou le syndrome de la page blanche. Je l'ai à vie ! Mais, j'ai réussi à vous sortir ceci des tréfonds de mon cerveau, et j'espère que ça continuera, même si je ne suis plus aussi emballée par cette fanfic.

Enfin, passons le mélodrame voulez-vous ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se réveilla, un mal de tête atroce lui martelant le crâne. Il avait encore fait un maudit rêve. Mais cette fois, celui qu'il appelait le bâtard graisseux avait été un tant soit peu gentil et appréciable. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'imaginer que Severus Snape serait ainsi dans la réalité, ce serait trop demander. L'engourdissement de la langue quand il s'était couché, et les autres symptômes, avaient disparus, laissant comprendre au sorcier qu'il avait raison. Ce n'était que la fatigue.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et rien n'avait changé. Ou du moins, plus ou moins. Les nuits d'Harry étaient toutes tournées vers ces mêmes cauchemars incessants, agaçant prodigieusement le jeune sorcier. Il allait bientôt mourir et voilà qu'un sorcier avait la charmante idée de lui pourrir ses nuits. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part mais il aurait aimé avoir au moins quelques nuits normales, de temps en temps. Ainsi, étant à fleur de peau chaque journée, il sentait avec insistance les regards des autres sur lui. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ou plutôt, ce qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte, c'était que le sombre professeur au tatouage de tête de mort sur l'avant-bras le regardait lui-aussi, comme certains élèves. Et heureusement qu'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, parce qu'il en aurait fait une syncope notre jeune homme à la chevelure en bataille. Chevelure en bataille qui donnait de plus en plus de démangeaisons dans les doigts du potionniste soit dit en passant. Mais passons. Comme nous avions pu le constater, Harry Potter avait beaucoup de mal à cacher complètement ses émotions. Aussi, son professeur de potions préféré avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

Premièrement, il n'assistait plus aux cours et il n'y assisterait plus comme le lui avait expliqué le directeur à la barbe de Père Noël. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait longtemps que le garçon serait dans une salle de cours, enchaîné à son siège et suivant scrupuleusement chaque mots et phrases que prononçaient les professeurs. Mais encore fallait-il que son cerveau comprenne tous les mots qu'ils disaient ce qui, à son avis, avait de fortes chances pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Deuxièmement, le directeur de la maison Serpentard avait remarqué la manière qu'avait son élève de se comporter. Celui-ci ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, à l'affût du moindre geste, du moindre regard et ce, avec une expression qui aurait pu s'apparenter à celle d'un animal traqué. Alors soit le jeune sorcier avait fait une énorme bêtise et il avait peur des représailles, soit il passait des nuits blanches à répétition, ce qui le laissait éreinté et sous tension. Severus penchait plus pour la seconde option, même si la première se tenait. Il savait que le dernier des Potter avait toujours eu du mal à faire ses nuits, de par sa connexion avec Voldemort, mais il pensait que le jeune garçon n'avait pas arrêté son apprentissage de l'Occlumencie. Reniflant avec un sourcil levé, une pensée comme il avait toujours concernant celui qui avait hérité des yeux de Lily fusa dans son esprit. Il se disait que le jeune garçon était bien trop fainéant pour s'y mettre entièrement. Il pensait aussi qu'il devait passer ses journées sans cours à dormir dans la salle sur demande. C'était bien son genre. S'en voulant quelque peu de ses pensées, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, il se recomposa un masque sans émotion sur le visage. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà il s'en voulait continuellement quand une pensée vivace lui traversait l'esprit ou qu'une parole blessante lui échappait concernant Harry. Et plus cela arrivait, plus cela l'ennuyait tout en l'énervant. Était-il devenu faible ? Vous devez sûrement vous dire que cela devait arriver un jour où l'autre après avoir reçu tous les doloris de son maître des Ténèbres ou autres joyeusetés, il était devenu fou. Mais pas du tout. En vérité, il trouvait que ce que le seigneur sans nez lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait était superficiel, voire même ridicule à côté de ce qu'il avait dû affronter il y a cela quelques jours à peine. Cela s'était passé il y a quatre jours, ou peut-être trois il ne savait plus trop, son cerveau lui avait fait défiler une sorte de court-métrage le montrant lui et Harry. Et ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. En vérité, c'était plutôt ce qu'il rêvait de ne jamais lui faire. Severus se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il était en train de faire ce jour-là.

 _Flash-back_

Ce jour-là s'annonçait une journée banale, comme les autres, sans soucis. Assis dans son fauteuil marron favori tout en regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre, il se laissait complètement aller à la plénitude de l'instant. Ses appartements étaient comme d'habitude très calme. Il y régnait une odeur de thé noir, d'épices et de plantes séchées, ce qui avait le don de le détendre. Buvant une gorgée de son thé préféré, il pensait au jeune Potter qui n'était, une fois de plus, pas présent durant son cours. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, aussi n'avait-il pas été surpris, simplement déçu. Il aurait aimé le voir pour lui parler de leur cours de magie noire que le directeur lui avait ordonné et non demandé d'enseigner au brun à lunettes. Mais il aurait menti en disant que ce n'était que pour ça. Au fond de lui, il savait que la fougue du Gryffondor lui manquait, tout comme sa présence. Il se surprenait lui-même, parfois, en reprenant pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, fixant la chaise où son élève s'installait auparavant, c'est-à-dire le pupitre au fond de la classe. Seulement, à chaque cours, un élève y était assis et ce n'était pas Harry. Avalant une nouvelle gorgée, la tête emplie de lassitude, de questions et de tristesse, le professeur ne fit pas attention à la présence de picotements à sa nuque et entre ses yeux, accompagnés d'un engourdissement de la langue. Son esprit était accaparé par ce qu'il voyait. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il se voyait, à une vente aux enchères, achetant quelque chose à une somme astronomique d'après lui. L'image changea et le porta dans une voiture avec des sièges de cuirs noirs, sentant le neuf et la richesse. Visiblement, il attendait quelqu'un, et avec impatience, ses doigts ne pouvant s'empêcher de bouger, comme s'il était stressé. Alors qu'il se contemplait, une porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme portant des vêtements miteux fit son entrée. À cette vue, sa mâchoire aurait pu se décoller mais doté d'une certaine dignité, même seul, Severus raidit sa mâchoire pour en garder le contrôle. Il ne pouvait y croire. Que faisait Potter ici ? Puis, tout était allé très vite. Il s'était vu se comporter comme un minable auprès du garçon aux yeux verts. Avant même qu'il ne saisisse tout ce qu'il venait de voir, les images avaient disparues, le laissant incertain. Il se posait mille et une questions et que venait-il de se passer était celle qui lui venait le plus à l'esprit. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre contenance, il les rouvris aussitôt, le visage reflétant une expression de pure dégoût. Il se dégoûtait, ou du moins son autre lui le dégoûtait. Après tout, celui-ci n'était pas lui, parce que lui, même s'il était un Mangemort, n'aurait jamais pu violer le jeune Harry, et même toute autre personne.

Ce qu'il venait de voir n'était pas de l'amour. Il l'avait pris avec une telle violence, une telle faim qu'il aurait pu en vomir sur le champ s'il n'avait pas pris l'habitude de voir ce genre de choses.

 _Fin du flash-back_

Aujourd'hui encore, le sombre professeur ignorait si ce qu'il avait vu été le fruit de son imagination ou non. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi : un mauvais sort qu'on lui aurait infligé pour le torturer mentalement, la fatigue ou encore bien d'autres choses. Il ne savait quoi penser aussi, depuis, il cherchait à savoir si le dernier des Potter, celui qui hantait ses pensées, avait eu le même genre de « vision ». Mais il n'avançait pas, tout simplement parce que ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps caché. Seul Dumbledore savait où se terrait le sorcier à lunettes rondes. Enfin, le professeur se doutait qu'il était dans la salle sur demande mais il n'y était jamais entré, aussi ne savait-il pas comment passer la porte. Il avait donc le choix entre lui faire parvenir une lettre avec toutes ses recommandations concernant les cours ou bien se débrouiller pour le voir. Réfléchissant intensément tout en allant dans ses appartements de directeur des Serpentards et maître des potions, il se fit violence pour ne pas se taper la tête, non pas qu'il n'aurait cependant pas mérité un tel traitement mais il se montrait de plus en plus stupide ces derniers temps. Les cornichons qui lui servaient d'élèves étaient de vrais porte-malheurs, il était en train de devenir comme eux. Se hâtant de prendre un parchemin et une plume, sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir, il trempa la pointe de celle-ci et écrivit de son écriture soignée et italique un court mot pour le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Sans même prendre la peine de le relire, il le confia à un elfe qui apporta ledit papier au destinataire puis, partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil tout en sirotant une tasse de son thé fumant, un sourire comme on aurait jamais pu imaginer voir sur son visage. S'apprêtant à attendre ainsi que la soirée vienne, son cerveau criait de jubilation alors qu'il savait très bien que son élève devait le détester à l'heure qu'il était. Mais ce n'était que routine, amusement et revanche qui s'annoncerait pour le reste de la journée. À son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Et voilà. *soupir* Je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je trouverai une suite, peut-être prochainement, je l'espère. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ou non d'ailleurs.

Merci de tout cœur d'avoir lu !


	5. Pour la suite

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je me permets de l'écrire ici parce que je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous tenir au courant autrement donc voilà... Au passage, évitez de m'étriper, merci... Non parce que on sait jamais j'écrirais peut-être un truc, peut-être.

Mais ne tournons pas plus longtemps autour du pot voulez-vous ?

Je suis, donc, au regret de vous annoncer que je n'écrirais pas la suite de Lot 310 parce que je n'ai absolument pas l'inspiration. Et on le sait tous, la panne d'inspiration est la bête noire de l'écrivain...mais chez moi, c'est fréquent.

Donc, ô joie, je vous laisse le soin d'écrire une suite à Lot 310 en m'ayant parlé au préalable de ce que vous envisagez comme chapitre(s) suivant(s), parce que je suis curieuse et que j'aimerais bien la lire cette suite à votre sauce.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'accepte que vous remaniez les mots, les phrases, et même les chapitres comme vous le voulez, seulement, à ce moment-là, j'aimerais que vous dites quand même que l'histoire de départ m'appartient, c'est la seule obligation que je fixe...que ce soit pour le remaniement ou pour une suite d'ailleurs.

Voili, voilou !

En espérant ne pas faire trop de malheureux, je vous aime les lecteurs !


End file.
